


Sunday Mornings

by helloyourscorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ed Sheeran songs, F/M, Fluff, Nineteen Years Later, Post-Hogwarts, Radios, Slow Dancing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tenerife Sea, i refuse to believe that the Cursed Child is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyourscorpion/pseuds/helloyourscorpion
Summary: The thing about Scorpius is that he always goes the extra mile to make sure that the time they do share is time well spent.





	Sunday Mornings

Lily woke up to an empty bed. The other side that was usually occupied by a sleeping lump of platinum hair and long limbs was nowhere to be seen in the room. Strange. Lily thought. Between her and her boyfriend, she was usually the early riser, especially on weekends. In the years that she knew Scorpius, he was never one to deny an extra five minutes in bed. But then again, he was always full of surprises. 

She hears Scorpius cheerfully whistling from somewhere in their cozy Manchester flat and laughs to herself at his antics. She opts to stay in bed for a few minutes, just staring at the ceiling until she feels conscious enough, until the sleep is completely out of her eyes. It’s six thirty when she finally gets up, putting on a robe on top of her sleepwear. After her usual routine in the bathroom, she makes her way to the living area, where she finds Scorpius going through the mail. 

It’s not much. A few letters sit untouched on the coffee table, along with the Daily Prophet. Then there’s the package in his hands. He eyes it with genuine curiosity before he stands up and places it on the table before even noticing her. He’s not surprised to see she’s awake, and pulls her to him for a light peck on her forehead; their version of a morning kiss. “Morning.” He greets, walking to the kitchen to brew her tea. It’s a sweet gesture he always does when he can. “Good morning.” She greets back tenderly, hugging him from behind. 

With their careers (he’s a Hit-Wizard, and she a Prophet contributor among other things), it was hard to spend quality time together. But the thing about Scorpius is he always goes the extra mile to make sure that the time they do share is time well spent. He melts into the hug and moves to face her with a boyish grin. She’s all too familiar with it. After all, it’s the grin he often had on in their Hogwarts years. 

“Stay here,” - he orders gently, leading her to a nearby chair - “the kitchen is off limits until I say so.” She obliges, attempting to start a conversation from where she is. “Who sent the package, Scor?” she inquires, checking the brown box. The twine is wrapped around it like a present, and the address is unfamiliar. “It’s from the Scamanders, Lil.” He answers back from the kitchen. And she smells the delicious scent of breakfast food wafting through the room. Is he making a fry-up? She wonders. She found out earlier on that he was talented at that. The unmistakable sound of oil in a frying pan only proves her theory further, but for now, she shifts her focus to the package in front of her. 

“The Scamanders are in Dorset?” she asks.   
“They’re visiting Newt and Tina, I think. At least, according to Lorcan’s last letter to me. But that was weeks ago”

She’s not surprised. How old were they now anyway? Nevertheless, they’re quite old, and coming from a big family, she knows the importance of visiting old relatives. You never know when they would just suddenly pass. Which reminds her to send letters to grandma Molly and grandpa Arthur more often. However, her thoughts immediately go to the now open box. There’s the latest copy of the Quibbler, probably from her lovable and eccentric godmother Luna. The newest edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the Scamander family legacy is in there, along with thick, worn notebook and a letter, which she opens first.

Dear Lily, 

Cheers from Dorset! We’re currently visiting our great grandparents, along with the Kowalski’s. So far, we’ve been let into their back garden, which was a wonderful experience! It houses all the creatures that were in the legendary briefcase back in the day. Which reminds me, we were told stories about their youth. Their New York days were so interesting, and I’m very proud of the role they played in the war against Grindelwald. 

The notebook in the package is great grandpa Newt’s journal. Contains some notes about creatures, but there’s some interesting information regarding an obscurial named Credence Barebone. Of course, this all took place in the early to mid nineties. I do recall that most of his adventures being jotted down in their. I thought it might interest you, and with his consent, I was able to send this to you to be followed by a few more journals of the like. He and great grandma Tina are fans of your works, you know. And between you and me, I think he secretly wants you to write his biography. 

She lets out an audible gasp. The Newt Scamander wants her to write for him? She thanked Merlin and Morgana for this newfound piece of information, and felt very honored to be though of in such a way. She continues the letter.

That aside, I apologize for not letting you know sooner. I’m sure you were quite puzzled when you saw the strange address on the package. It’s not everyday that I get to see my whole family. I do hope you like the gifts, if you can call them that. How are you? You’re lucky to be out of Hogwarts already. I’m sure life in Manchester is doing you good. I hope it is. 

I’m ending the letter here for now. Give Scorpius my regards!

Your dear friend,  
Lysander

She makes a mental note to apparate to Hogsmeade later. Honeydukes always carried the twins’ favorite sweets. But before anything, she tries to think of a reply. She wills some spare parchment to her, scratching out a decent response when Scorpius’s head pops out form the kitchen. It’s about seven now, and the she thinks that the letter can wait. 

“Breakfast is ready!” he announces cheerfully, bringing out two plates of the typical English breakfast. “Um, some parts are a bit burned, I’m not used to doing this the muggle way. Sorry about that.” He apologizes in advance. She raises her eyebrows at him. “The muggle way?” she questions curiously.   
He starts to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I’ve been learning how to do things without magic. I always thought that it would come in quite handy at some point. “ He explains. She laughs, taking a bite out of the meal. It’s not that bad. In fact, she doesn’t mind the burnt parts. She decides to voice this out, and he sighs in relief.

“So, what was the package for?” he asks, bringing the topic up. Lily smiles brightly, relaying the contents of Lorcan’s letter. As she’s talking, she notices how Scorpius is listening so intently, and she’s quite amazed by his ability to keep up because at this point she’s already rambling her thoughts incoherently. That’s one thing she loved about him. She’s well aware of her scatterbrained tendencies and how often her thoughts seemed to drive most people away. It was one of her many flaws, if she could call them that. 

Scorpius absolutely glows with pride when she mentions Newt Scamander’s secret wish. Lily blushes, as they continue the rest of the meal, their conversation flowing naturally, like it always does. She prompts him to talk too, about anything. She steers away from the topic of work though, because she knows how stressful is Hit-Wizard career is, and in all honesty, she doesn’t want to hear about the horrors of the job. Besides, she remembers a particularly bad argument last year, wherein they fought about him wanting the job. 

Lily, like the worried girlfriend she is, instantly disliked the idea, knowing the danger of it all. Never mind that she had a multitude of Aurors in their family, Hit-Wizards go through so much worse. Of course, he fought back, wanting to give himself to the magical world. She really hated looking back to that period of their relationship, where she thought for sure, that despite being soulmates they would break up. 

It’s all in the past now. Presently, Scorpius tells her the story of her brothers’ most recent late night antics. The three always went to The Hog’s Head every first Friday of the month to drink. It was James’s idea of boding time, but Lily knows that Scorpius prefers to stay sober after one bottle of Firewhiskey. Someone ought to be the responsible one. She laughs at the fact that during said Friday night Albus got drunk enough to attempt arresting an owl. She’s forever grateful to Scorpius for keeping her idiotic brothers safe. 

As the story ends with Albus’s wife nearly killing him, Scorpius begins to clean up. “Are you going to do that the muggle way too?” she teases. He responds with a sheepish smile that leaves her stomach with butterflies. She gets up to help him at her insistence because the stubborn bloke wants to do it alone. In the end, they work as a team, moving perfectly in sync as if they were one machine. “See, I told you it gets the work done more quickly.” She says, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she led him to their couch. 

The radio is on, playing the starting chords of an old Ed Sheeran song she remembers them dancing to during her fourth year. Scorpius grabs a book from their overflowing bookshelf, a product of their combined bookish tendencies. And as if that wasn’t enough, there’s a dangerously tall to be read pile threatening to topple over anything within a half meter’s radius. 

He instantly recognizes the song, and sets the book aside, offering his hand. She glances at him, accepting.

“You’ve got that kind of look in your eyes, as if no one knows anything but us…” he sings along. They attempt some form of slow dance, as much as they can within the little space they have. He dips her in front of the large window, where a medium sized canvas stands, proudly displaying a half finished painting of the view. After a few moments, they feel the song coming to a close, but they keep singing along until it’s actually over. A more narrative albeit familiar one immediately follows.

She remembers her obsession with the current song in March of her Second Year. It was part of the soundtrack of a film adaptation of one of her favorite books. She had to bribe Scorpius into sneaking out one weekend to see it in a small theatre somewhere in the closest muggle town. 

They wipe out on the couch and she bumps his shoulder with hers. “Remember this one?” she teases, remembering how he cried. It was a good film, a wholesome one at that. The protagonist was a gay teen struggling to come out, and wasn’t that so inspiring? He groans, and playfully swats her away, clearly remembering the exact same thing. “You meanie.” he grumbles. She laughs and starts cuddling him. “I quite like this station. Don’t you?” she says. 

He closes his eyes, just happy to live in the moment. “Uh huh.” he agrees, settling into her arms. And as the station plays another good song, she starts whispering sweet nothings into his ear, as she strokes his hair. “We should do this more often.” Scorpius suggests. 

“You just like being the small spoon, don’t you?” she asks.  
“Shut up.” They both laugh. 

Lily closes her eyes too and thanks Merlin and Morgana yet again, for this man in her arms, praying for the moment to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran  
> Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan and the movie Love, Simon were also referenced.   
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
